Adelaide Taylor
| background = #4144A0 | font = century gothic | color1 = #6D64BC | fontcolor1 = #041048 | color2 =#041048 | fontcolor2 = #8877CC | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Tumblr nju6s41mXh1sfbkofo2 250.gif | width = 250 | age = 22 | gender = Female | education = Graduated | birthday = January 21st, 1994 | address = 34/A Benson Street | occupation = Employee at Barfield Bookstore | relationships = Single | housemates = Sara Ellison | personality = Adelaide is a very easy going girl. She’s usually very relaxed, and she doesn’t try to stress much. She does pretty much does whatever she wants, and that can bother people. It’s hard for her to get along with people but she tries not to argue with people. If she does argue with people, she just uses sarcasm, and most of the time people don’t really get it, and she finds that hilarious. Adelaide feels like she has matured a lot as a person. She used to be very careless, which she blamed on her parents, but now she tries her best to pay attention and be responsible. Despite the fact that she feels matured, she still acts immature at times, and she likes joking around with her friends. She doesn’t like showing emotion, and she has anger and sadness all bottled up inside her. She usually lies about how she feels, and even though she loves her friends, she never tells them what’s wrong. She wishes she could tell people how she feels, but she’s too scared to do so. She was never able to tell people how she felt when she was younger, and she feels like she can’t do so now. | appearance = *'Hair Color': Blonde *'Eye Color': Green *'Height': 5′6" Her style is very casual. She mostly wears t-shirts, jeans, and jackets. She doesn't put much thought into getting dressed, and she doesn't spend a lot of money on clothes, either. She doesn't like wearing traditional feminine clothing because she feels uncomfortable wearing it. She feels that she looks the same with makeup on, but she still likes putting it on. She likes wearing eyeliner, and dark eyeshadows. She doesn't like wearing foundation and concealers, because she doesn't like the feeling of those products on her face. She also doesn't wear lipstick often, but if she does, it's a natural colored lipstick. She doesn't do much with her hair, except brush it, shampoo it, and condition it. She hates straightening and curling it, and feels like it's a waste of time to do so. | family = *'Julianne and Alexander Taylor' - Adelaide's parents. She doesn't speak to them anymore, and they never had a healthy relationsip. They used to always argue when Adelaide was younger, and they never cared for her throughout her childhood. *'Robert and Josephine Taylor' - Adelaide's maternal grandparents. She's neutral on how she feels about them, and they still talk from time to time. She appreciates them now that she's older. | friends = *[[Alice Wei|'Alice Wei']] - Adelaide's best friend. She met her in High School, and at first she thought she was kind of lame, but she there was a part of her who admired her personality. She asked to be friends, and Alice accepted. They talked to each other a lot during High School, and Alice gave her the most help when Adelaide needed it. They still talk to each other currently, they usually hang out on the weekends, and they text each other a lot. *[[Sara Ellison|'Sara Ellison']] - *'Cameron Bennet' - | history = Adelaide was born on January 21st, 1994 to Julianne and Alexander Taylor. She was her parent’s first child, and they had her because they felt like they had to. Her parents didn’t really want a child, but due to their beliefs, they had her anyways, and they didn’t want to give her up for adoption, either. Her parents always worked, and they usually had her under her grandparent’s care. Her childhood was pretty boring. She never really liked going to her grandparents’ house because there was never anything for her to do. She usually watched movies and slept when she was there. She didn’t like being with her parents either, because they always yelled at each other in front of her, and she was scared of them when she was young. They never took her out to go to play, or bought her toys at all. When she started school, she was extremely shy, and she never made friends. She felt as if she found herself in middle school. In 7th grade, she got into a group of girls who acted older than they were. They used to skip school, smoke weed, and go to parties. Most of the girls in the group got access to those things from their siblings. The school tried to contact Adelaide’s parent’s about her multiple absences, and when they tried to confront her about it, she never answered any of their questions. They tried to confront her another time, but she cursed them out, and her parents felt as if there was no more hope for her daughter, and made her move in with her grandparents. Adelaide continued to hang out with these girls until the end of her first 8th grade year. Because of bad grades and horrible attendance, she had to repeat 8th grade, which she hated doing, but she passed. She actually worked that year because her grandparents were tough on her. Her grandparents made her move back in with her parents when she was about to go into High School. She was kind of happy because she never liked living with her grandparents, because of how tough they were on her, compared to her parents. She used to always take advantage of how much her parents didn’t care about her. Adelaide made her first close friend in High School. At first, she thought that she was kind of lame, and boring. She decided to become friends with her on a whim. She also met two other people, but she wasn’t in the same classes as them, but they still considered each other friends. When Adelaide wasn ’t with them, she was a bit more irritated, and that showed throughout 9th grade. She got multiple suspensions for disrespect towards authority, and she didn’t really do her work that much either. She barely passed 9th grade, and she, along with her parents didn’t really care, but her friends did. Even though she was really mean about it at first, her friends convinced her that it was important for her to pay attention there. So in 10th grade, she tried to do better in school. It was hard for her, and there was a part of her that didn’t really care about it. Because of that, she barely passed 10th grade. Despite the fact that her grades weren’t good, she was proud of herself because didn’t get suspended at all that year, though she still was sarcastic towards other students at times. Her friends were aware of her not-so-great grades in 10th grade, and they gave her help during 11th grade, and her grades got better. She was extremely thankful for them, and feels like she could’ve never graduated without their help. During 11th grade, they also recommended her to get a job, and after a long search, she finally got one. After 11th grade was over, she felt like she was ready for 12th grade. She didn’t stress much about grades during 12th grade, mostly because she felt like she understood school a lot better thanks to her friends. She finally graduated in 2013. She decided not to go to college because she had no motivation to go. She moved out of her parents house when she turned 18. She currently lives with her friend, Sara, and she works at the Barfield Bookstore. | trivia = *She doesn't like it when people give her nicknames. | note = | fc = Emma Stone | user = Catxcrazy}} Category:Characters Category:Young adults Category:Females Category:Barfield residents Category:Catxcrazy's characters